Saving the City
They are running to the Edogawa Bridge and they saw a Giant Dream Eater Duck: Dream Eater! Tech: And he looks Big. They are running away Duck: Run! Tech: Okay, I really don't like this... No use- we better pick up the pace! They are running as fast as they could Meanwhile Dorapin is protecting the Dorabase Team from Dr Achimov Dr Achimov: Move, Dorapin. Dorapin: I'm not letting you hurt my friends! Dr Achimov: I knew that they were friends to the Doraemons! Dorapin: You cannot do this to them. Dr Achimov: I can think of few plan that are brilliant to me. Then the Dream Eater appeared Dorapin: What is that thing? Dr Achimov: You have been mistaken, Dorapin. This is no monsters. It is my creation! I have been granted this power so that I may turn all the Robot's into my slaves forever! Dorapin: This is crazy! Tech: He can't listen to you. Once you've fallen that far, there's almost no coming back. Dr Achimov: How dare you say that. I am a scientist. Good and evil shall be made plain... Once the Robots face my creation. He leftt laughing, then the Dream Eater hit Dorapin Dorapin: Ah! My arms! Duck: Are you alright? Dorapin: Well, I can't say you didn't warn me. Tech: You should take some rest. I'll deal with Dr Achimov. Dorapin: Thanks. And I have to tell you, I can't go on with my Arm's broken. Duck: You're Despicable. And you wouldn't be the first, my bad. Dorapin: I should tell ya, you look more capable than me right now. Okay, be careful. It looks like that Robot.... Is heading to the city. Duck: Alright, you can count on us. They left Flashback has started Dr Achimov: You've come to Japan in their darkest hour, Dorapin. It will take a firm hand to rule the weak-minded from being so easily misled. Dorapin: Misled for what? Dr Achimov: For many years I been looking for the Bestfriend Telecard... From the Dora Dora 7. And yet, for all my success they have thrived. I think they are hidden somewhere from me within the place of this very city. Dorapin: What can we do about it, Dr Achimov? Dr Achimov: Search them... One by one. Dorapin: You make your work quite vividly, sir. Flashback has ended Duck and Tech made it to the City and they saw Doraemon and his friends carried Dora Kid and his Friends Duck: Are they going to be okay? Dora Kid: We're Okay, thanks to Doraemon and his friends. They are so glad their okay Tech: Doraemon, where did the Robot go? Doraemon: It went to the top of the Robot Academy. Duck: Okay. They went off Doraemon: Guys, wait! I'll go with you! Duck: Thanks but no. You stay with them. Duck stop and look at Doraemon Duck: Doraemon. Did your heart have the answer? Doraemon: Yep. Duck and Tech went on top of the Tower and they have some help Tech: Well! I guess... You guys got this covered. Robot 1: It was a walk in the park. Robot 2: How did you know? You don't have a leg like us. Robot 1: I know But- Ah, give me break will ya?! It's just a figure of speech! Robot 3: Both of you, cut it out. And get ready! Because here come some trouble! They are fighting them Duck: It's up there. They went on top of the Robot Academy and they saw Dr Achimov laugh Dr Achimov: Yes. Let it rain with Thunderstorms. The lightning will consume everything in the city! You see? This is the power that has been granted to me! Tech: I see a mad Scientist with a dark heart. Dr Achimov: Again with that. You are wrong! Now you will be eliminated just like the rest! He summon the Dream Eater and he escaped with his Jetpack Dr Achimov: Domination is mine! He fly off to somewhere, then someone appeared and it was Mephiles the Hedgehog Both: (Gasp) Duck: You're Mephiles the Hedgehog. Why are you here? ???: You're best friend is never far. Mephiles: So was. The cost or yielding to the darkness. Tech: You could write a note about it. Mephiles: But I embraced the darkness- and unless you hurry up and learn to do the same, your sorry will end and just like his. Duck: I walk the road to dawn! ???: You still afraid of the dark, I know. They all left Duck: Stop! The Portal is gone Tech: They're gone. Duck: He think's I'm afraid of the dark? No way, not while I have the sword. It will guide me to the light. Tech: Me too! Theynare fighting the Dream Eater and they defeated it Next day Everything in the city is back to normal Doraemon: Dr Achimov- he made us be hidden from his robots, but the real city were the ones I build around my heart. You helped me see that, Duck, Tech. Duck: We were... Speaking from... Personal experience. Dorapin: I know you keep a lot locked inside. Dorami: We all do that sometime. There are just some things we need to keep separating, from the world at large, at least until we have time to figure them out. They smile Minutes later Duck: (Sigh) I know the road that my heart walks. Tech: Me too. They saw the Symbol of Doraemon's Bell, they aim their swords and they got the symbol Meanwhile Buster: Ken. You haven't forgotten? Ken: Like what? Babs: You made us a Promise. Ken: I have. Plucky: That you'd always be there... To bring us back. Ken: Yep. Calamity: Got it memorised? Buster and his friends has disappeared Ken: Best Friends forever. At the Computer Room Ken has awaken Ken: Oh... My head... Buster, Babs, Plucky, Dizzy, Calamity, Little Beeper. He saw himself from the Mirror Ken: That me. And saw 4 Animals Ken: Benny, Milon, Martin, Ed. We're finally Humanoid Animals again. But only the ones who joined the Organization Animal's here. I guess Skeleton doesn't count, but where are Ricky and... Phillip?